Revenge
by Devinedragon
Summary: [Sequel to GHOST CARRIAGE] I've change the rating on this story. Saehara finds out the truth behind the carriage. He, Dark and a insane blonde comes up with a plan and no, it isn't Krad. Chap 3: Problems with drunks
1. Truths and lies

Okay ppl, this is a **SEQUEL to** my story "**The ghost carriage**" so if you haven't read that one, do it, because I want explain everything in here…

**Disclaimer**: The author of this fic looks away…

**Feedback**: Give me some, please! You can be anonymous.

**Warnings**: ummm? Like the other story? I think you are smart enough to decipher thoughts from speech. Yeah and it is some language in this…

Revenge:

Takeshi Saehara walked out to the street, waving goodbye to his father. The old man had been snoring the whole night. It had been a week since…**that**…incident…

It had also been a week since he had seen both Daisuke and Hiwatari-kun…

He paced down the street that led to the school, caught in his own thoughts.

'…_Hiwatari_…' he wondered how the bluenette felt…

'…_one week_…'

Luckily had they had one more week of summer holiday after THAT happened. But today was he probably forced to see the cold boy…and Dai-chan. Not that the red-haired teen hadn't tried too see him…with Hiwatari. But he had always declined to a meeting.

And today, school started again…

/SMACK/

Something hit Takeshi straight over his face, looking up ready to hit whatever or whoever it was that punched him; he noticed that he had walked into a signpost.

'_Maybe just as good'_ was the thought that ran through him, seeing that he apparently had passed the school gates. He turned around and walked into the building.

Inside, he took out his schedule and walked to the room where the lesson should be. Before he opened the door, he braced himself for the upcoming meeting with his friends Dai and a certain blue haired teen…

It wasn't that he was nervous or guilty; it was just… awkward, yeah. That's right; he was a little bit awkward about this whole situation, nothing else… just awkward. No guilt, no not at all.

"Here goes nothing" he said before he went into the room.

"Hi Saehara-kun" As soon as his presence in the room was noticed the redhead greeted him. "How are you?"

"Hi Dai-chan. I'm…fine." He forced himself to smile, knowing that the other boy would fall for the lie. He then passed the boy, not noticing the worried look the red-eyed boy gave to a bluenette.

"Hello Saehara-kun." The phrase was almost whispered out, like it had been said by an amused wintry day, but Saehara heard it clearly, he turned round, confused. Hiwatari had never started a conversation with him before, not one that he could remember anyway. He thought a moment… what should he say? Then it dawned on him;

"Hello Hiwatari-kun…" '_pfeww, made it…_'

"Hm" Saehara looked down in the floor, or…well anywhere except on the other teen, so he didn't notice the smirk that played on Satoshi's lips. "Well we…the rest of us that where gathered at the mansion last week are going to see each other at the café _Scorched Santa Claus_ tonight at 19:00. You can join us if you want to. It was Dark's idea; he thinks it will be a good thing for us to have a little chat"

"I…I…I'll think about it, ok?"

"Fine." Saehara was so eager to skip away to Sekimoto that he missed Daisuke's protests.

* * *

Satoshi watched when Saehara ran off. Never had he thought that it actually could be fun to be the bad guy. He didn't know why he was surprised, living with Krad and his rather sadistically humor… 

Maybe…

Just maybe…

It was because he never thought that he himself would have the same humor as Krad. But during the time one part of him laid on the floor, laughing his head of, the visible, cool part of him regarded Daisuke's glare with a lifted eyebrow meaning: 'What? I asked him didn't I?'

Red eyes narrowed before a hand covered them. When the hand was removed, worried gems were fixed on Saeharas back.

"So, do you think he's coming?"

The reply was another glare, maybe because this was the moment that the teacher chooses to enter the room. Satoshi allowed a little smirk play on his lips.

'_Damn Krad for not telling him how fun this was, and damn me for not seeing this earlier_…'

He stopped and took in the information in that particularly thought.

'_Oh God, I'm beginning to have the same urge as Dark to banter the redhead…oh well…_'

Satoshi shrugged slightly and began to stare out through the window.

* * *

Daisuke was a little bit troubled. He really liked his friend Hiwatari-kun and he was well aware of the fact that the bluenette didn't have so many other friends. He was actually proud over that he had succeeded to become friend with the repudiated teen. 

He…

That made him special.

Not even Dark had been able to charm that boy, and he could charm everyone…

Except Hiwatari-kun

…and Krad…when the blond was in a bad mood…which happened quite often…

But he was also a friend to Saehara, and he did not like the amused glances Hiwatari-kun threw at Saehara.

Nope.

Not at all.

Uh-hu.

He recognized them too well.

It was the same sort of glances Krad could toss Dark when he was about to… do one of his more sadistically games to the raven-haired…moron? Suicidal freak? Daisuke honestly didn't know why his brother stole from the Hikari-brothers.

Well, in a juridical term wasn't Hiwatari a Hikari, he had been adopted by Hiwatari because he…errs…needed a guardian, according to the law. In reality it was a different thing.

He also wondered why Hikari let his brother steal their art.

See, there was one of those glances again.

He had told Hiwatari-kun (and Krad…sort of…) to come clean with Saehara, and he, or they, had agreed to do so at the café.

Now, he only needed to convince Saehara to join them, and that shouldn't be too hard, should it?

* * *

Krad and Dark lay on the sofa and watched the TV. It was the news and some reporter was going on about the Phantom thief's latest theft and how the black winged thief had used laughing gas to knock out his pursuers. They even had a psychologist to analyze this odd, new phenomenon. 

Dark turned to Krad, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You know, you never told me why you and Creepy said that I used gas…"

Flashback

The huge crowd showed the ones without information about the place, were the famous thief should strike. And sure enough, on time were everyone outside staring up to the stars to catch a glimpse of wings colored of the midnight. Dark pleased them by flying by the moon.

"There he is!" a police, or fan yelled and everything started. Cameras flashed, film teams ended their squabbles for a moment, fans shrieked and the police tried in vain to catch their thief before he slipped inside the building.

Dark had no problem to sneak inside and made his way to the room where the art piece was. When he walked through the sliding doors to the said room saw he Krad and Satoshi rolling on the floor, laughing like there was no tomorrow. He had been able to sit on the shaking Krad's hips with one foot on each side of his head for over two minutes.

And that had been nice… and yes, he would love to do that again, without the clothes, and sitting just a little bit further down…

When Dark heard the sounds of approaching officers he simply grabbed the piece and walked out from the room. The brothers didn't even bother to try to chase him, all they could do was try to stop laugh. For the moment they couldn't even dream of standing on their own two feet, or walk for that matter…

So when the guards had shown up at the door, Krad simply yelled "Laughing gas, don't enter. Take him." Satoshi must have thought that that was hilarious, according to his reaction…

End of flashback

"No." admitted Krad. He had no intension to tell Dark that moments before he had entered the room had Satoshi found Saehara's boy, Takeshi, hiding in a tree.

And Sato…

Well, he had gained a sense of humor lately so he had whinnied for the other teen…

The young journalist's panicked escape had been just… too…hilarious to watch…

"We better go, it's 18.30."

No, he had no intention at all to tell Dark that.

"What? Oh no, hurry up."

* * *

One hour later was Saehara walking aimlessly around in the city. Three times had he ended up in front of a certain café but he hadn't had the courage to actually walk in. 

This time though, the fourth time he ended up here, he decided to go in. They had probably ended their 'meeting' anyway…

It was much cooler inside the building, and it felt nice. Saehara couldn't see nor hear his friends, so he ordered a soft drink and placed himself by a small table, behind a huge plant. Maybe he missed them… He didn't know what to feel.

"Ha ha, and the most fun part is that he's unable to explain something that actually has an logical solution." Saehara frowned, he recognized that voice…it was…but it couldn't be.

"Kya, you are so mean." That was Risa or Riku, he couldn't tell.

"She's right." Dai-chan. "the whole thing is…"

"Oh, shut up. Your sense of humor is…"

"Yeah, don't be so stucked up about it. I'm sure he will laugh about it too." That was Dark.

Saehara turned and noticed that he had a perfect view over the table where his friends sat. He himself was well hidden behind the plant. Soon enough he spotted the one person he had never thought he would see ever again…and had had nightmares about for over a week. Krad was leaning over the table to get a pitcher with water.

So it had all been a joke huh?

He had found out that much by overhearing his friends. But he needed more answers on certain questions.

Luckily, he had cleaning duty with him tomorrow… yes, he could interrogate him. He just needed to be patient until tomorrow.

Saehara continued to watch unnoticed until the group by the table broke up. He hid behind the large plant when they passed by, laughing as if they didn't had a care in the world. He didn't mind their attitude though, he would change it after tomorrow, and indeed he would. When they had disappeared, he emptied his drink, rose and left the café he too, after all; there was no meaning to stay here any longer…

* * *

DD: okay... this story will be... a little bit less scary than it's prequel... if you found that scary at all... hmm... 


	2. the crazy blonde

**Disclaimer**: The author of this fic looks away…

**Feedback**: Give me some, please! You can be anonymous.

**Warnings**: plotting starts...

**Revenge:**

Chapter 2

Daisuke yawned; the last lesson had been a real killer. A double-hour with a muddle-headed stand-in. The guy had had a voice that a Hoover, if a Hoover could be jealous, would have been jealous on. Everyone had been yawning after twenty minutes, desperately trying to listen to whatever the guy's triads tried to state. Five students had actually fallen asleep during the first twenty minutes, not for the teacher had noticed anything.

He groaned, remembering his task for today. Yawning, he stretched and started to collect his things into his bag. When the most students had left the room, he paced over to the broom cupboard and took out all the paraphernalia he and Saehara would need to clean the room. He was a little bit surprised that the other one hadn't made any attempts to run away from his duties today. However, when he turned to face the other boy, two hands crashed to the wall on each side of his head and an accusing-looking face was just inches away from his own.

"Sae…Saehara-kun?"

"So, it was just for fun, ne?"

"What?"

"Just for fun."

"I don't….oh."

A grumpy smile. "Right…so, blurt it out. Now."

"I don't." a sigh. "I didn't…" Red eyes pleaded into a stern face.

"Well?"

"Okay." Daisuke pushed away one of Saehara's arms, gave the boy a cleaning cloth and started to give away the whole story about the prank the Hikari-brothers and company had played on Dark and Saehara.

Neither of them noticed the smiling bluenett that stood just outside the door.

* * *

He shook his head, listening to what the redhead told Saehara. The way the boy tried to prove to his friend that he didn't know anything about the prank, would only convince the young journalist that he indeed had known about it. 

Sometimes it was easier to believe in a lie than in the truth.

Satoshi knew this.

He saw it each and every time Dark was the phantom thief.

No one would believe that Dark Mousy, the thief, was the same person as Dark Niwa, Dai-chans older brother. Neither that Krad, the white-winged homicidal psycho was the same Krad that every girl and some boys within a four miles radius would try to make to hers/his boyfriend (or in one case his girlfriend).

Even they who knew that Hikari could create animated artwork didn't want to believe that, or choose to play dense as soon as the subject came up. Maybe it was because the lie was closer to their truth than the actual truth. Maybe it was because the wings had the same effect as Superman's, no Clark Kent's glasses…

He didn't know, it worked and that was the goal.

So, Saehara would want revenge that much was true. Satoshi wondered if he could manipulate the boy to take it out on the upcoming Saturday. He knew that Dark would…err…punish (?) Krad that evening and he didn't want to be home that night, seeing as the black haired teen had borrowed a pair of handcuffs from him…he'd even given the staff a weekend off so Dark's …'punishment' would go on undisturbed. He wasn't sure if the blonde knew what to expect this weekend, but he wouldn't be the one spoiling Dark's…revenge…

Yes, being out with Dai, the twins and Saehara would be so much more entertaining, than sitting in his room, alone, trying to ignore a certain pair…and this time would Saehara turn up because he already knew the truth and wanted answers on his questions. Besides, a meeting with only his friend would be a too tasty tidbit for a revenge-seeking Saehara to not swallow.

Tomorrow he was going to convince the others to a second meeting and then…wait for the Saturday.

Satoshi smiled as he made his way over the schoolyard. This was going to be a fun week.

* * *

Saehara could not believe his luck. 

Risa had just asked him if he could come to a karaoke bar with Hiwatari-kun, Niwa-kun, her and her sister this Saturday.

_Oh yes, he would come_…

_Indeed he would come_.

* * *

"Sure Dark, we can watch an movie on Saturday-eve... but we are going to be all on our own, 'cause he has given the whole staff a weekend off on Saturday." 

Someone asked something in the other end.

"No, the little repetition is going out with some friends. Hn, that's reminds me, I have to ask the chef to fill the fridge in the staff-kitchen so we can survive until Sunday eve…What? They have to come Sunday eve; it's some repairmen that are coming then."

The silence was only broken by the mumbling in the phone.

"Hmm? I think it was with your brother, the twins and…that crazy journalist. Why?"

The other one talked.

"Yeah, see you then. Bye." Krad hang up and made his way towards the kitchen and the chef.

* * *

Dark stared at the phone a long time after the blonde had hanged up. 

'_So, Saehara is going out with them? Huh? I'll have to have a little word with that boy_.'

He looked after Saehara's address in the phonebook and grabbed his jacked. Emiko shouted after him to buy some milk for tomorrow's breakfast on his way home and handed him some money and a peck on the cheek.

"Sure, no problem."

He walked out. No shadows reflected from the wet ground, only the lights from some streetlights managed to brake through the grayish world that the evening had dimmed so perfectly that it was impossible to recognize anyone that didn't stand below the few lights.

High-pitched voices from some girls penetrated the shadows. They passed Dark just a meter away, but wouldn't had noticed him if not one of the girls had unintentionally hit him with her purse. He collided softly with her purse and she almost had a heart-attack. After the apologies was delivered drifted the girls off into the evenings grey shadows like ships in a mist.

He was really thankful for his knowledge of the city, because in other case it would have been almost impossible to find the right street.

When the doorbell rang, young Saehara answered.

"Hi, we need to talk." Saehara removed his hand from the door and Dark stepped inside the small apartment.

…

…

…

…

"Yes it's possible to do. But we'll need his help." Saehara tried to convince Dark, who all but whined.

"But he's even more freaked out than Hiwatari."

"Hehe, agree, but still, we'll need him."

"Keiji Saga?" Saehara nodded and Dark sighed and gave up.

* * *

DD: Oh no, do I have to include that maniac in this story? Oh well, how will the next short chapter turn out? Give me some reviews and I'll post it as soon as I can, in other case I'll hold it a month or so… XD yes, I'm evil this time. 


	3. Problem: A blue Scrooge

**Disclaimer**: The author of this fic looks away…

**Feedback**: Yes please, I want to know what you think about this one…

**Warnings**: The revenges have started…

**Fat text** is for the memories Saehara has in his mind.

**Revenge:**

Chapter 3

"**Come on Risa." Saehara said. A giggle and a hug was the only reply.**

**Then footsteps that faded away on their path to somewhere.**

"**No, no, no, no, no, Riku don't climb up for that, we believe you can do that."**

**A hard face.**

"**Oww, Riku, don't get mad, we're all friends here."**

**A redhead that ran on a high fence.**

"**Dai-chan, Daii-chan? DAICHAN! COME DOWN FROM THERE! How did you come up there?"**

"**Hiwatari! Why did you suggest that? He could have died! ... NO? What do you mean no?"**

**A reddish brown hair tried to follow the redhead.**

"**No, Riku. Come here."**

**A teary face. feet stomping.**

"**Yes, Risa, you can follow you too, take Dai-chan by the hand and follow after me and Riku."**

**A drunken confession, like the pink elephant.**

"**Yes, Dai, we do believe you, you can fly. But we don't want you to show it, okay?"**

**A dog, forgotten in the garden, barked.**

"**Risa…please, put that dog down and leave it. It's not yours and the owner would be very sorry if it was lost."**

**A less cute guard dog moved towards one of the girls.**

"**Err…Riku…that's a very big dog…"**

**Another drunken proposal, less dangerous than the first oneDaisuke made.**

"**No, Risa, we can't go to the zoo."**

**"I can fly."**

It had been late evening, when they had left the karaoke bar. 

The sun had set long ago, and the coldness of the night had already started to claim the land. The difference in temperature had forced a mild mist to appear, but it wasn't as bad as the last one.

Saehara was right now sprawled in a chair placed in a luxurious waiting room. He sipped on a cup containing strongly brewed coffee, although he knew he would regret it later when he would go to bed. However, he had needed that coffee, badly.

'_Who would have thought that Hiwatari-kun would be depressed when he was drunk_?'

Not Saehara and that was a small problem.

'_Wasn't the boy blue enough when he was sober?'_

Saehara had made an agreement with the bartender that for ten copies of the two angels (white or black didn't matter) all their drinks and orders would be mixed with so they had contained alcohol. He needed the little boys and girls drunk for the payback, and it was up to the bartender to make them that…

Unfortunately, this lead to the small problem that he needed to order canned drinks all the time, and make sure that no one else did the same…

But he also had to act like he _just loooved_ canned drinks, because it would be pretty embarrassing if he would turn up at Saga's place drunk as well, just because someone had found it strange that he only ordered fabric-made drinks…

The problem was that he really needed happy drunks, like the twins and Dai-chan, not depressive drunks like Hiwatari-kun…

'_Who would have thought that that kid could turn out even more cold and grumpier than he was sober?'_

Finally, when he had thought that the teens were drunk and giggly enough, he droved, shoved, pushed, hunted, chased and cajoled them into a certain crazy blonde's business apartment.

Keiji had wasted no time in greetings; he simply did what they had asked him for to do… almost.

"_Ah, there you are, come in; we can't do anything if you stay there…"_

"_Saehara! Take off Daisuke the jacket…"_

"_Put it on the table."_

"_Err, Risa love, can you stand up. The carpet will stay even if you walk away from it."_

Saehara could hear fragments of the conversation inside the studio rang out to his room.

He wasn't really interested in going in to the studio; he was mostly in the way. Keiji, had Funabashi said, worked best if he did everything his way, and he had to agree, everything worked out just perfectly.

"_Risa, honey, can you grab that straw? ... Thank you darling"_

"_Hey, Riku, would you please be so kind and blow a kiss to me?"_

"_Wow, she did it, way to go girlie."_

"_Aoch don't hit me."_

"_Dai-chan…can you tell us what you feel about…Dark?... why are you blushing? Oh, DAI-CHAN, you little hentai! Ha ha ha"_

"_Hey Dai, would you like to pose for a couple of pictures later?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Come on let's sing a song, it's a party!"_

Dai-chan and the twins were easy to manipulate, no problem there. They acted even better on their own; than they would have in any of the scenes they had come up with.

But Hiwatari-kun, he was more Scrooge-like than Scrooge himself, or like the Grinch… or maybe even like Scrooge's and Grinch's kid…

Crap…

…but Keiji insured him between some laugh-attacks that the result was hilarious.

"So what are you going to do with them now?" wondered Funabashi when he came out from the studio. He poured a cup tea for himself and one coffee for his boss, whom just came out during the pause.

"Oh, I suppose I have to take them to my place, seeing that I can't return them home in this condition…"

Keiji grinned manically while he nodded.

"We'll help you with that." He pointed at Funabashi, who walked over to a phone and started to call for a driver. "It'll be finished on…let's say…this Wednesday, at latest, so you can start part three after that. Is that okay?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll gather them next Saturday, so that's fine, thanks."

"No problems. Um, I'll just take some pictures of them, and after that we'll be finished here."

"Wonderful."

"So, when can we do the swap?"

"Yeah, I remember the price, twenty good pic's on Dai. I'll take them during this fortnight and send them to your mail. Sorry for asking but… why him?"

"I want him as a model."

"Ah."

"Ops, time to work."

Half an hour later, a driver came and three sleepy, partying teens was dragged into the car, three sober kids followed them and the last teen walked into the car with a drunken dignity that only he could muster.

At Saehara's Keiji and Funabashi helped to make beds for three happy drunks and one drunken Grinch. Saehara thanked them, waved goodbye and walked to the bed.

* * *

When the light switched off, Satoshi rolled over on his side and opened an eye. An amused sparkle glittered in it and together with the smile that lingered on his lips, anyone that saw him now think about a quite happy boy on Christmas or something. 

'_Gathering on Saturday, huh? Oh very well, it's Takeshi's move now…_'

It was time for some sleep for the moment. But he had time to wonder, how that plant that had stand beside him in the bar felt, before he drifted off. Due to his trained skills had he been able to taste the liquor that someone had spiked his orders with. Why he hadn't warned the others, was because he knew that this was the night Saehara would make his first move on, if he changed that, he would lose his upper hand. Besides, now he would be able to interfere if the revenge went out of hand for the crazy journalist.

He closed his eyes and felt the dream-lord come to take him to the Dreamland.

* * *

DD: Yes, I was quite nice to Keiji, wasn't I? Have fun 'til next update. 


End file.
